


eat shit, zoldyck

by curarpiktano



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cussing, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Past Abuse, Scars, Slurs, You’ll see, because I said so, if any of this stuff bothers u this might not be the fic for you, if u do read it !! pls enjoy, illumi cries, killua’s past typical abuse, killugon domestic fluff, pda on hisoillu’s part, silva is bisexual, yea, zoldyck family dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curarpiktano/pseuds/curarpiktano
Summary: Gon and Killua, now both 21 years old and living in Yorknew, join the Zoldyck family for yet another holiday dinner. But young Freecss holds a lasting grudge against one of the members of the infamous assassin family...||this started as a crack fic and then i got invested in writing it, once you get to the end you’ll see why it’s crack but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	eat shit, zoldyck

**Author's Note:**

> BIG TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS FIC FOR HOMOPHOBIA AND SLUR USE!!! FIC IS WRITTEN BY A PERSON WHO ACTIVELY RECLAIMS ALL SLURS USED, SO PLEASE DON’T COMMENT SAYING THAT I’M HOMOPHOBIC BC I KNOW IT’LL HAPPEN
> 
> otherwise, please enjoy this shitfest i came up with at an unholy hour
> 
> also if the text shows up all messy, no it doesn’t. AO3 is messing w my formatting rn i’m doing my best to fix it, if you read my stuff u know i value my spaces between paragraphs

Killua Zoldyck, now 21 years old and well out of the custody of his family, still felt the need to reunite with the renowned assassins for the holidays. He would regret this subconscious obligation until the day he inevitably died, but Gon, bless his heart, always loved visiting his family.

“Hey, Kil! How do I look?” He fluffed out his bow tie, doing a twirl in his fitted navy green suit and grinning from ear to ear. That smile had never lost its shine, not after years of torture and pain, and not after the past two years of their relationship. The white haired young man never would understand what drew someone like Gon to someone like him. But he knew he was luckier than most to be able to share his life with the happy-go-lucky man.

Killua, a soft smile dancing across his lips, nodded his head gently. “You look wonderful, Gon. I still don’t get why you’re going all out, it’s just a shitty family dinner, after all.” Gon pouted, crinkling his forehead and squinting his eyes at the shorter man.

“Aw, come on, grumpy! It’s gonna be fine, they’re gonna be civil, and if they’re not, I’ll kill them!” He struck a fighting pose, stiff and awkward in his formal wear, and laughed, a sound that Killua swore made the sun shine brighter. The former assassin could barely keep a chuckle of his own subdued. “You ready? Listen, I know it’s not easy to see them every year, but you’ve got me. And I’ve got you. And we can do this.” A tanned, firm hand held out a small black object. It was Killua’s wallet. Scoffing, the pale young man stuffed it in the pocket of his suit jacket, grasping his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him forward to plant a kiss on his nose.

“Okay, let’s go.” He took long strides towards the door of their Yorknew apartment.

Gon, still stumbling over the kiss, tripped over his own feet as he followed.

~______________________________~

The two had finally parked their car, gotten past the guard gate, and made their way to the large doors to the Zoldyck estate. With one last squeeze of his boyfriend’s warm hand for moral support, Killua opened the door.

He was immediately hit with the smell of food prepared by their finest chefs, and his mouth watered at the thought. He did not miss much from his days under Zoldyck custody, but their spreads were, without a doubt, unparalleled. It seemed that they were the last to arrive, as they were met with a terrifying amount of eyes and a deafening silence. The first one to speak, surprisingly, was the oldest Zoldyck son, who was seated on the lap of his plus one guest.

“Well well well, the family disappointment finally arrives. Hello, Killua. Gon.” His human cushion poked his head out from behind his husband’s back to wave a quick hello to the new arrivals. The two could immediately by the fog in his eyes tell that Illumi had used his Nen on the clown to keep him under control for the gathering.

Killua grimaced, holding up a truce hand to his brother in law, making his way to the table as quickly as possible without making eye contact with anyone else. However, this could not have been more difficult considering the man he’d chosen to bring along.

“Hi, Mrs. Zoldyck! Is that new lipstick? I love it, the shade suits you! And Mr. Zoldyck, have you been using a new hair product? The volume is incredible! Zeno, I see the new anti-wrinkle skincare routine I bought you has been working, you look thirty years younger! Alluka, long time no see, darling! I look forward to hearing how school is going! Kalluto, that kimono compliments your eyes so beautifully, did Kikyo choose it for you? She really does have an eye for fashion, I have to admire it! Illumi, Hisoka, always a pleasure! I trust the adoption process is going well?”

If there was a perfect time to fall over and die, Killua decided, it would be now. As admirable as Gon’s extroversion was, they were opposites in this regard, and every year his boyfriend managed to make his family incredibly uncomfortable as he pressured them to chat about themselves and make small talk. However, this year, one Zoldyck was left out of this process.

“What about me, asshat?” A gruff voice came from the furthest end of the table, and upon further inspection, a very angry little man could be spotted in a short blue chair. Milluki, still living in his parents’ basement, had come out for food and nothing else.

Everyone at the table turned to Gon, looking to gauge his response, but he said nothing. Instead, he sat down beside Killua and placed a napkin on his lap. “Am I free to serve myself? I’m so sorry we arrived late, I took a bit of extra time getting ready tonight!”

Milluki stood, slamming his hands on the table. “Answer me, damn it!” He breathed heavily, eyes trained on the tannest person at the table, who was currently loading his plate with steamed green beans.

Killua sighed, knowing that he had to intervene somehow. He glanced towards Gon and whispered “Hey, are you feeling alright? You didn’t say hi to Milluki.”

Gon looked back at him, eyes emotionless, yet face smiling. A quiet murmur back, he replied, “I’m sorry, who?”

The white haired boy deadpanned, staring his boyfriend in the eyes. “My brother. Milluki. The one who lives in the basement. He gave us info on Greed Island back in the day?” Gon stroked his chin, which had started to grow a stubble that took after his father’s. “Oh? He’s no brother of yours. He proved that long ago.” Freecss finally made eye contact with an infuriated Milluki, whose face was beet red, but showed mild traces of fear.

“Th- The fuck do you mean? I’m definitely Killua’s brother, I’m a Zoldyck too, idiot!”

The table was completely silent in watching this exchange, all the more invested by the fact that Gon seemed completely calm while the temper of the wider man rose. Slowly yet deliberately, Gon stood. He took long, calculated strides towards the greasy, short Zoldyck son, stopping in front of him to put his hand on his shoulder. Milluki protested, but Gon only tightened his grip.

“Dear, sweet _Millu-chan._ ” The words dripped off of his tongue like venom. Milluki gulped. “You want to sit here and tell me that you’ve been a model brother to Killua? Torturing him at your parents’ request his whole childhood, listening to his screams, not doing anything but drinking it up? Did you get your rocks off on my baby’s suffering, Milluki? Did it make your cheeto dust covered Discord mod lookin’ ass happy to watch your own blood suffer? And do I even need to mention Hisoka and Illumi’s wedding?”

Beads of sweat formed on Milluki’s thick forehead. “Wh- But I- I didn’t—“

Gon’s grip on the sweaty fat of the shorter man’s shoulder tightened. “Shut your mouth or I’ll kill you right now, you piece of walking shit.” To prove his point, he slipped his other hand into his suit pocket and produced a small, yet sharp, pocket knife with “FREECSS” engraved onto it. Thankfully, that shut Milluki up.

“Now, do you want to tell your family about what you said at that afterparty? Or should I?”

With a sigh, Milluki nodded, his chin sinking into his neck. Gon let go with a push of his hand, and the shorter man took a step back. Crossing his arms, but keeping his knife open, the green haired hunter glared at the top of his soon-to-be brother-in-law’s greasy head. “Speak.”

“At Illumi’s wedding, a bunch of the guests hung out at the bar together. I was there, and Gon too. Couple others. Didn’t recognize them all. But what happened was...”

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The party was vibrant, but the night was dark. Not a star in the sky was visible, and the Zoldyck mansion, doors wide open, was filled with guests the likes of which it hadn’t seen since its reclusion. However, when the groom-to-be requested that he be married in his childhood home, his wealthy kin stopped at nothing to make his wish come true.

The ceremony had long since ended, and the afterparty was one marked by champagne and the most expensive wines. The bar, although formal, was a bar nonetheless, and it was here that all of the introverted men found themselves when their significant others went to dance, if they were partnered at all. The same was true for Killua Zoldyck, brother of the groom and boyfriend of one year to Gon Freecss.

“God, I can hear him singing from here. That man really has no mute button, huh?” Kalluto Zoldyck, coming in at eighteen years of age, nursed a glass of champagne beside his white-haired older brother. With a soft laugh, Killua nodded, taking another long sip of his wine and glancing towards the dance floor. Gon might be loud, but twenty year old Killua would be a liar if he said he wasn’t infatuated with him. He gulped with a grimace, still not used to the flavor of the drink but wanting to fit in with the population of the party to a painful caliber.

“Be right back, Kalluto. Gotta pee. Watch this for me, okay?” He gestured to his drink, and his younger brother nodded. With a thumbs up, Killua made his way through the crowd of people towards the restrooms. Kalluto turned back to his drink and tucked himself back into his own mind. A few minutes passed before he was ripped away from his solitude.

“Hey Kalluto! Got any idea where Kil is?” Gon seemed to appear from nowhere, and his sudden volume caused Kalluto to jump a bit.

“Oh, he went to the bathroom.” Kalluto pointed in the general direction of the facilities. “But y’could wait here for him, shouldn’t be long.” Gon responded with a big dorky smile and sat down on what was once Killua’s stool. He kicked his feet off of it like a small child, and the black haired boy couldn’t help but smile at the positive energy that emanated off of him. Whenever he was around Gon, he could understand Killua’s adoration, and a part of him almost wished they’d eventually marry so he could be around the Freecss boy even more. His happiness and childlike demeanor were infectious, after all, and Lord knew their family could use it.

“G’me Another drink, bitch! I don’t have all day, are you dense?” A raging Milluki could be heard across the bar, countless beers already in him, as the barmaid tried her best to explain that it wasn’t wise for the man to drink any more than he had. “I already have to be at this stupid fucking party, why did the drink guy have to be a lady tonight? The women servants never know how to fucking do anything right!”

The poor barmaid apologized profusely, clarifying that the grooms had given her specific guidelines for certain drinkers, Milluki being one of them. “Are you serious?” He fumed, face red from both the alcohol and his emotion. “You’d sooner listen to those fucking fruity queers than a real man like me? You must be one of them, that explains why you’re so loyal to those assholes.”

Gon turned his head to where Milluki sat, a blank expression washing over his face at the words he spoke. The air of innocence surrounding him dissipated, a fog glazed over his eyes, and the Gon from two seconds ago seemed to no longer be present. Kalluto felt threatened, unable to place why but still placing a hand at his hip, where a hand fan was fastened to his belt.

Slowly, as if possessed, the older man rose, walking towards the enraged drunk, and Kalluto’s edge only heightened. Milluki turned his head to the tall, tanned man now standing over him.

“Got a staring problem, freak?” Gon did not react, eyes still glazed over.

“Tell me what you said about Illumi and Hisoka. Say it again. I dare you.” Gon’s edge could be felt in the air around him, ice coming off his breath with every word he spoke. The larger man was unfazed, too intoxicated to notice the threat in his voice, and laughed.

“Of course you’d be fucking mad. You’re the one doing my whore brother, right?” His breath reeked of beer and death, and he grinned in a way that only a homophobe could. Voice coming to a loud whisper, he leaned in close to Gon. “Y’seen the scars all over him? I made those with my own two hands. Crazy what you can do to a fag with a whip, ri—”

A Nen-infused fist was thrust into his chest before he could even finish. Milluki fell to the floor with a thud, barstool crashing behind him, and his attacker lifted his fancy dress shoes to kick the man as hard as he possibly could.

Between delivering full-force heels to the ribcage and kicks to Milluki’s skull, Gon screamed so unintelligibly that not even he knew what he was saying. It was like he’d blacked out, and his body was moving on its own.

When he came back to his senses, Kalluto was trying his hardest to restrain him, arms wrapped under his shoulders and dragging his flailing body back to the other end of the bar. “Gon, please! You’ve done enough, he’s down, he’s out cold, stop hurting him!”

Killua never did find out, as Gon went to the bathroom to collect him and keep him away from the scene after the incident. Milluki, whose blood stained the floor in front of the bar, was carried away by four guards on a stretcher and brought to a hospital, where it was determined that he suffered a concussion and multiple broken ribs.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“So now you know. I didn’t fucking mean it, obviously I’m fine with you guys or whatever—“

The table was dead silent, and it wasn’t the same type of silence as when Killua and Gon had entered the mansion. This was a pained silence, a silence of people who had been wronged.

Illumi was the first to speak, and Killua could swear he saw tears in his older brother’s eyes.

“If you didn’t want to come to our wedding, you could have said so.”

And those were the only words he spoke. Lifting himself off of Hisoka’s lap, he departed from the dining room and made his way to his childhood bedroom. His husband, with a quiet “excuse me” and a bow, followed.

In their wake, the husbands left their silence.

And in the silence, Kikyo decided to speak.

“Children, Gon, I have a few words.” She stood, tall, elegant, and commanding a presence. All heads turned to face her. “As you all know, your father is bisexual. We never have, and never will, tolerate any instance of homophobia under this roof or out of the mouths of any of our future heirs. For this reason, I will only say what I am about to say once.” She took a deep breath, preparing what she said next carefully. Silva nodded in her direction, as a silent go-ahead and declaration of support for whatever she was about to say.

“Milluki Zoldyck, I am hereby revoking your status as a member of this family. You have thirty minutes to pack your things and get the fuck out of this mansion. If you do not agree to these terms, I give full permission to Gon Freecss to do with you as he sees fit.”

Gon finally closed his knife, waiting to see what the exile-to-be would say next. Between rage-fueled stutters and cusses strung together, Milluki made his answer clear: he would not be leaving the Zoldyck mansion willingly.

“In that case, Freecss, you have full permission to do whatever you wish with our son.” Gon prepared to reopen his knife, fully ready to take Milluki outside and assassinate him right there, but he first looked to his boyfriend for approval.

The look in his eyes said everything that he needed to hear and more, and once again, Killua proved to be Gon’s sanity, his rock, and his other half.

Milluki’s funeral was the very next week. Not one Zoldyck attended.


End file.
